<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i have none to show to the ones i love by Woodpeltneko (Woodpelt_the_pussycat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057249">i have none to show to the ones i love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpeltneko'>Woodpeltneko (Woodpelt_the_pussycat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Projecting onto Taako (The Adventure Zone), Chronic Pain, Communication, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lack of Communication, POV Lup, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Trauma, disabled Taako, effects of the Voidfishing, idk what to tag this its kind of a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpeltneko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What could have hurt you so bad that you don't expect your own family to love you?"<br/>OR<br/>Taako hasn't asked for help since he forgot he had anyone to help him. Lup wants to know what hurt him so bad that he doesn't expect his own family to care for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lup &amp; Taako (The Adventure Zone), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Taako (The Adventure Zone) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i have none to show to the ones i love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lup knows her brother. He doesn’t like asking for help, but he would let someone help if he really needed it. If Taako really needed help, she would know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had known something was up, but Taako wasn’t acting like he really needed help. She had asked him once or twice, but he had brushed it off. She thought that had been a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why the fuck would it take until he could barely walk until he asked for help? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lup had been doing some paperwork with Barry and Kravitz, and Taako had called Kravitz, clearly in pain but downplaying it as much as he could. Naturally, Kravitz had kind of freaked out, thinking Taako might have been seriously injured. And, alright, Lup was kind of spooked too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz had cut them a rift right into Taako’s bedroom, and they found Taako sitting in bed, coughing and holding a hand over his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ko, what’s wrong?” Lup asks him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako coughs again, and then looks up at her. “‘M sick. I don’t…” he winces. “I can’t move?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lup freezes for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Kravitz asks, rushing to Taako’s side. Lup moves to stand nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako groans. “My- My legs, they hurt too much. I don’t think it’s- I think it’s a fever but- my legs are just fucked up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz sighs, taking his hand gently. Lup sits down on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can we do for you, Koko?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako coughs again, then looks away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should call Merle,” Kravitz says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a fever and a bad mobility day, I’ll be fine,” Taako responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Ko, you called us for a reason,” Lup insists, flicking her ear in his direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz steps back, picking up his stone of farspeech. Lup scoots up the bed to sit closer to Taako. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, lil bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His ears flick back a bit. “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raises an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us sooner, Koko?” Lup asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako doesn’t look her in the eye. “It wasn’t a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until it was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merle comes with medicine for Taako’s fever. Somehow Magnus hears that Taako is sick, and he visits with the gift of a little duck figurine. Barry pops in a couple times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A day later, Taako is still in bed. Merle unfortunately can’t help with this pain. Lup has been staying with him, keeping him company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s evening now, and Taako looks like he’s on the verge of tears. He’s hiding it as much as he can behind his hair, but Lup can see the tears in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She holds his hand gently, trying to comfort him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Lulu-” he chokes on tears, finally breaking into sobs. She squeezes his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be okay, Koko, we’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako sobs, leaning his head against her shoulder. “I-It hurts so- bad!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, you’re gonna be okay. We’re doing everything we can to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cries a little harder, before saying something that catches Lup off guard. “Thank you,” he says through sobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head, pressing closer to her, and it's all she can do to hold him while he cries.</span>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a few days for him to recover from the fever, and once he has his energy back his legs stop aching so bad. Taako tries to brush away everyone’s worries, but Lup feels weird about it. He seems convinced that he’s bothering them about it, repeatedly insisting that they don’t have to worry. She’s never seen him this resistant to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ko, you know we all care about you so much. It’s never a problem if you need help. You just have to ask, we can help,” Lup says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako bristles, ears flattening against his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re sitting in his room together, and they're the only two in the house right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Ko, it’s not a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako shakes his head. “You shouldn’t be worried about me that much. I’m a mess, it’s too much work,” he says in a resigned voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lup’s ears flick back, worried. “Taako, we’re family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at her like he doesn’t understand. “So what? I’m a handful, I get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lup frowns. “We wouldn’t be family if we didn’t care for each other.” Taako opens his mouth to protest again, but she cuts him off. “Taako, what made you think that your own </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t care for you when you clearly need it so bad? What, what could have hurt you that badly? Please, Koko, why don’t you think we care about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako looks spooked, his ears drooping. “I- I, um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lup sighs, looking away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lulu… I- You have to- I- I didn’t think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> family. For, like, a decade, I didn’t know I had anyone.” Taako looks away from her. “Nobody would care for me, I was alone. You don’t know what that does to someone, Lulu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what it’s like to be alone, Ko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like this. You always remembered that there was someone to go back to. I thought I never had anyone. I had been alone my whole life. Lu- I was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I didn’t know how to live by myself. I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotten used to it when I found Magnus and Merle again. I had to teach myself not to trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lulu, you know how I was before- everyone was dust-” Taako cuts himself off suddenly, putting his head in his hands. “Why am I like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lup takes him into a gentle hug. “We’re back, Koko. We’re back and we love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Koko… Taako, I’m going to do everything I can to make you feel that, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods into her shoulder, and she feels tears against her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here for you, Koko.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case it wasn't obvious, this it kind of a vent. Taako has an answer to the question, but I didn't really know what to do with it, so the ending is kind of abrupt. also it was lowkey really hard to write from Lup's "POV"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>